Restart
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Itachi leaves home for a university campus a second time. This time without sight. Will he be able to adjust to the life once again with the help of the university?
1. Restart

Restart

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sits watching his brother. At twenty-one Itachi was returning back to a school. This time not only to continue studies, but to living. Itachi tilts his head lightly still surprised by all he heard. Though the younger Uchiha understaood that somehow his brother's eyes had failed he also believed that life was over for Itachi as he knew it.

Itachi didn't really act like much was different depsite the fact that he could barely find the bathroom alone. Sasuke knew that it didn't take Itachi very long to realize that nothing in their parents house had moved. There were times that Sasuke thought that the doctors had played a nice trick when they told him that his brother couldn't see. Then there were times that Itachi placed his fingers along his younger brother's cheek to read his facial expressions.

Itachi smirks a moment as he sits in Sasuke's room. The older of the brothers tilts his head. "Your poster is falling." Sasuke makes a face. Itachi closes his eyes a moment. "I wish I could see the look you give to that comment." The younger Uchiha pokes his tongue out at Itachi.

"It is not." Sasuke glances around his room. He notices a poster advertising a rock concert is hanging halfway off the wall. Sasuke looks at his brother blinking. "How did you..." Before Sasuke can finish speaking Itachi makes a face.

"I can hear it." Sasuke heard the bit of sadness in Itachi's voice. The younger Uchiha couldn't help but to try and comfort his brother. Itachi places his forehead against Sasuke's shoulder. "You don't have to try to comfort me because I miss being able to see Sasuke. It hasn't been that long." Itachi hears a sigh.

"It's not that I have to Itachi. I want to." Sasuke closes his eyes briefly as he remembers what a doctor told him. Itachi's sight failed because of a mutation in his genes. Now Sasuke knew his parents wanted him tested for any sign of the same mutation. Sasuke wanted to tell everyone that at sixteen he wasn't afraid, but that'd be lying. He was actually afraid of being blind like his brother. If it happened he wouldn't be able to survive. Sasuke didn't believe he could be as strong as Itachi. There was no way he could change his life as much as Itachi was now prepared to. The teen honestly believed that in Itachi's position he'd be sitting around feeling sorry for himself.

"I'm going to miss you." Itachi gives half a smirk and places his arm around Sasuke. The older Uchiha knew he was going to miss Sasuke as well. It would be different living away from home once again. Not only would it be even more different because of the fact he couldn't see, but was was actually a bit terrifying because he couldn't see.

Sasuke looks at Itachi, "are you scared? Can I visit? I mean I don't want it to seem like I'm being a child, but you are my brother." Itachi smirks a moment. He pulls Sasuke closer and give his younger brother a noogie. Sasuke squints his eyes in response.

"I wish I could tell you I wasn't. Truth is I'm scared a hell of leaving the house right now. My world is different without there even being an actual change in the world. I think I'd like for you to visit." Sasuke smiles a moment. He looks at Itachi.

"Thanks for telling me the truth. You could've lied and acted like it'd be nothing to be off to a different campus." Sasuke laughs a bit when he hears Itachi comment about school campuses being nothing. Sasuke realizes that Itachi's only making the comment because soon it will be Sasuke leaving home for a university campus. Though the younger Uchiha hopes that it'll be with his sight.


	2. Fresh Start

Fresh Start

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Anyone else would've panicked when someone reached to help them from a car. Itachi didn't show it if he was. The sounds of someone speaking rather rapidly made Itachi incline his head a bit. The voice wasn't directed towards him, but the way it carried on had the Uchiha interested. His attention goes to the person guiding him along when he hears her speak. "I think you hear Deidara. He's loud." There was a giggle. Itachi shrugs only the have the next comment about introducing him to guy he heard speaking.

"Dei!" The blonde turns towards Konan with a laugh before replying. "You should meet my friend." Itachi's closes his eyes a moment. He and the female were not friends. Was there a point in protesting though?

A hand reaches out only to hear Konan comment about the male with being blind. "Deidara. There's no need to give you my surname. It's not really important anyway." Itachi reaches for the hand faultering. Though the blonde moves his instead of leaving the raven male confused.

"Itachi Uchiha." The reply was almost robotic. As if it'd been done many times before. Devoid of emotion. Though the sound of the name brought about curosity for the blonde. There was a bit of a snicker from Konan leading to a subtle sigh from Itachi.

Releasing the other male's hand Deidara smirks. "You know if I couldn't see the world I think I'd die." Itachi looks away not wanting to discuss the way he felt about it all. In truth he was still coming to terms with the fact he couldn't see. Like he'd told his younger brother he was afraid of the future, but that didn't mean he would give up.

Konan swats Deidara. The blonde begins to protest being hit. Konan starts to guide Itachi to his dorm building while yelling at Deidara. The Uchiha finds the fuss amusing.


End file.
